Know your stars, Keroro Gunso Style
by PokeLucario
Summary: Well, this is know your stars. I will tell the characters what they are and something shall happen. You can review ideas and stuff! I mean, how can you not like pissed off characters! At the end they all -censored for spoiler- READ!
1. Keroro

Know you stars Keroro Gunso style

Mei: Welcome, one and all to the Keroro Gunso Know your stars! Our first victim, Keroro himself! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Keroro: What's the point of this?

Mei: JUST SIT ON THE VICTIM CHAIR!

**Turns arm into diamond spear**

Keroro: Alright. I'll sit.

_**Sits on chair**_

Mei: Good boy.

**Pats Keroro's head and turns arm back to normal. Goes to announcer place.**

Mei: Alright. We all know how this goes.

Keroro: Nani?

Mei: Know your stars... Know your stars... Know your stars...

Keroro: What the hell...

Mei: Keroro...he would trade Dororo for a gunpla piece...

Dororo: How can you be so mean Keroro...

Keroro: It's not like that Dororo... You lied you...!

Mei: NO SWEARING YOU F***ING IDIOT!

Keroro: But you just swore...

Mei: SHUT UP YOU DOUSCHBAG!

Keroro: NO SWEARING!

Mei: I'm not swearing. It's a bag you stuff up your ass.

Keroro: You just swore..._** glares**_

Mei: No, ass means donkey you idiot... Moving on!

Keroro: Damn...so close.

Mei: Keroro...he puts Kururu's Curry in the freezer...

Keroro: LIES!

Kururu: You do...? _**Holding remote behind back and pressing the button**_

_**Keroro gets squashed by mallet**_

Mei: Keroro...He sleeps in Natsumi's bed and cleans the floor with her toothbrush...

Keroro: LIES! STOP IT!

Natsumi: You...How dare you...!

_**Keroro gets chased by Natsumi**_

Mei: Well, that went shorter than expected...Oh well! Next victim, FUYUKI TIME!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Natsumi: I'M GOING TO GET YOU YOU STUPID REPTILE!!!!

Mei: This part is censored for your safety. I'll see you next time on, Know your stars...KERORO STYLE! You can send in your ideas for questions and make it longer than this!!

Keroro: TASKETE!!!

Mei: Why should I? NATSUMI! LET ME JOIN YOU!!

Giroro: I don't like this FF writer...She loves causing pain too much...

Mei: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?!

**Chases Giroro with mallet**

Giroro: NOOOOO! GARURU WON'T LIKE THIS!!!

Mei: GARURU!!! He's like...my 4th favourite Keronian after Kururu. Dororo is 1st and Tororo is 2nd!

Tamama: I want to turn up in this FF too you know!!! TAMAMA IMPACT!

Mei: AHHHH! Don't hurt me!!! I have to be here to continue this story!!

Tamama: Then quickly get those reviews! I can't wait any longer!!!

Mei: GOOO! REVIEW!!! NOW!!! Or else I'll kill you...

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mei: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm serious...


	2. Fuyuki

Mei: Well, I'm not happy with the results. Anyways, thank you to the 3 people who **ACTUALLY **reviewed this story with tips! Thank you to Timecharge, sotnosen93 and destroyer9573 for reviewing.

Keroro: Hey, 3 is better than 1.

Mei: So true...Alright then...I'll take my not stress and my not anger out on you!!

Keroro: -Wets himself-

Mei: Gawd. I was only not not not joking! Yeesh. Kerons these days.

Keroro: Gawd...Now what?

Mei: We go to somewhere which is NOT contaminated with your urine. -snaps fingers-

**All of them are transported to some other place which seems exactly the same**

Natsumi: Seriously. You need to get a new design for these studios.

Mei: Whatever. Just bring in the victim.

_**Fuyuki sits on chair**_

Mei: -Runs up to speaking studio- Know your stars...know your stars...know your stars...Today we have Fuyuki Hinata

Fuyuki: What are you going to do?

Mei: Were you even here in the last chapter? Well, anyway... Fuyuki Hinata...he would sell all his friends for a book on how to make friends...

Fuyuki: That's a lie!!

Keroro: Kerokerokerokerokerokerokero...

Fuyuki: I would never do that.

Keroro: Fuyuki-dono...

Mei: Someone hold him back! We have to finish the chapter first! Ok...Back to what I was supposed to do...Fuyuki Hinata...he is such an ocult maniac...

Fuyuki: I am not!!

Mei: Then, tell me what's your favourite animal?

Fuyuki: Probably the Huli-Jing

Mei: HAH! The Huli-Jing is a chinese mythical creature, otherwise known as a nine tailed fox! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Giroro: Someone get her to calm down please...

Kururu: Ku ku ku ku ku KU KU KU KU KU KU!

Mei: He...I hate hehe....that...hehehe...laugh!

Kururu: I'm going to press it if you do that again...

Mei: Alright...I'm good...Now where was I...Oh...Right. Fuyuki Hinata...he cares more about his imaginary friend Po-po than he cares about Keroro...

Fuyuki: LIES! ALL LIES!

Mei: Oh really? Po-po is going to be really upset to hear that.

Fuyuki: I don't know anyone by the name of Po-po!

Mei: Oooooo. Po-po's going to go berserk when he hears that you said that.

Fuyuki: I DON'T HAVE A FRIEND NAMED PO-PO!

Mei: You just admitted it! You just said: I something... HAVE A FRIEND NAMED PO-PO!

Fuyuki: ARGH!

Mei: Moving on...Fuyuki Hinata...He thinks that 1+1 is 983...

Fuyuki: No I don't! 1+1 is 2! See! I know what it is!

Mei: Oh. How long did it take you to learn that? 2 years?

Fuyuki: NO! I knew that forever!

Mei: Yeah...Of course...Fuyuki Hinata...He would beat up a little puppy if it took a page of his book...

Fuyuki: NO I WOULDN'T!

Mei: Yeah...Whatever. Well, it happens to be the end of todays segment! That was fast! That is just evil...Wait! I have to tell you guys! I got one! Fuyuki Hinata...he so stupid he brought a spoon to the superbowl...

Fuyuki: What the heck?!?! I did not!

Mei: Oh, yes you did!

Fuyuki: Where's your proof?

Mei: I control this fanfic! Why would I need proof?!?! Well, if you sooooo badly want proof. Here are some obviously doctored photos of you.

Fuyuki: Dang it! Beaten by cold hard lies!

Mei: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Suck that you tard!

Fuyuki: Now it's the end, move on to your next victim!

Mei: Whatever. Next time, we move on to the forgotten warrior Dororo/Zeroro! Now, REVIEW IN YOUR IDEAS! -Gets hit on the head by an envolope-

Dororo: Nani?

Mei: Oh! Looks like we got a late comment! Alright then...Fuyuki Hinata...only says the word 'friend' so that he can make Keroro do the chores...

Fuyuki: NO! That's totally a lie!

Mei: Shut up you tard!

Fuyuki: TARD'S NOT A WORD!

Mei: SHUT UP!

Fuyuki: I'm out!

Mei: -snaps fingers-

_**Fuyuki gets struck by lightning.**_

Mei: Now, now. You don't want to do that again, do you? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kururu: I warned you. Ku ku ku ku ku KU KU KU KU KU **KU KU KU KU KU KU! **Pochito.

_**Gas comes out of no where and everyone but the keronians are asleep**_

Tamama: Seriously. How does that guy know this stuff?!?!

_**Go away little boy. I'm trying to direct the audience here.**_

Tamama: L-L-LITTLE BOY! DON'T YOU KNOW ONLY WEAK PEKEPONS CALL OTHERS LITTLE! WHY YOU...TAMAMA IMPACT! -Tamama impact's the director-

Kururu: Ku ku ku. Now that they're all gone. We can wreak some havoc!

Tamama: Right after a word from our sponser!

Everyone: REVIEW FOR DORORO'S DOOM! I MEAN...FAME!

Dororo: Nani?!?! Nooooo!! -Gets dragged off to pain and torture-

Giroro: Bye for now. Welcome to the corner of pain and suffering. -follows the rest-


	3. Dororo

Mei: God guys! I'm so sorry it took me sooooooooo long! I was off for 2 weeks in france skiing and when I got back, I fell sick, had headaches from the french kids hitting me on the head with their poles and school started YEARGHHH! Also, I am only updating now because I had lots of things to do! **cough** sleeping **cough**

Kururu: Ku ku ku ku! Stressed out much. -picks nose-

Mei: Well, anyway...moving on........YAY! Today I am much more happy with the results! Thank you to...um...-checks reviews- to...um...

Giroro: She bounces back fast...

Tamama: Tell me about it.

Mei: Ignoring that...Well, um....The reviewers are....uh.... -continues flicking through reviews-

Zeruru: Need help?

Mei: GET OUT! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!

Zeruru: Fine. Be that way. I just wanted to see my brother in pain! -leaves-

Mei: Fine. You can watch...only this once...Now where was I...

Keroro: Uh...Thank you?

Mei: Don't sas me boy! -Shoots aura sphere-

Keroro: GAWD! -runs off from the aura sphere-

Mei: Okay...I would like to thank bladeskater, Shinigami-Assassin, sotnosen93, Timecharge, Neon-POP, yuki99, xXxleafeonxXx, destroyer9573 and last but not least, Haeztiger!

_Silence_

Mei: APPLAUD! NOW!

Everyone: -Applauds-

Mei: Yay! Now to the torture...BRING IN THE VICTIM!

Everyone: uh...

Dororo: Nin! -Flees-

Mei: -Grabs Dororo's head- Don't want to try that again, do you? -evil smirk-

Zeruru: I'm pretty sure he will.

Mei: Shut the hell up for once!!! Why did I even create you?!

Zeruru: Cause I'm cute and irresistable. :3

Mei: No. You are not now, LEAVE!

Zeruru: I heard that Zefri reviewed this show. -Flips through reviews-

Mei: Naw, Rely? -rolls eyes-

Zeruru: And he said you stole his running gag.

Mei: Whuts your point? I can change it anytime I want.

Fuyuki: How about now?

Mei: I said anytime **I** want. I'll just bring in my classmate to spice it up. He's awesome and the only guy who doesn't ditch me (In other words, he ditches me for chocolate) LET'S BRING IN MY NEW TORTURER! DAANISH!

Daanish: Yo.

Mei: My new running gag! -shows off Daanish-

Daanish: I don't even know anything about this anime now may I leave?

Mei: Purple pencil...-Holds special limited edition 0.5 purple rex grip mechanical pencil-

Daanish: Ok. Where do I start. -Takes pencil from Mei-

Mei: Back to the main thing! We are here to torture Dororo.

Daanish: Explain please.

Mei: Just stand there and do what you always do in class to get me in trouble. I shall go upstairs and do my 'Know your stars' thing. -runs to studio-

Daanish: I have no idea.

Mei: Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars. Today, we have Dororo Heicho on the chair.

Daanish: Let's get a move on lady!

Mei: Dororo...He hates the Earth so much that in his spare time, he pollutes Japan's water supply.

Dororo: I do not!!

Mei: O Rly? Then why do I have this totally photoshopped picture of you throwing chemical waste in the water supplies?

Dororo: You just said for yourself that you have no **real** proof!

Mei: Oh Yeash I do! It's right here on this clearly photoshopped picture! -Shows to everyone-

Everyone: Oh no you didn't.

Dororo: Man, even when you say it out loud, no one believes me!

Mei: That's the point!! Anyway, moving on, Dororo...He would sell Koyuki for his music box.

Dororo: I would not!!

Mei: O Rly?

Dororo: REALLY!

Koyuki: Did I hear right? You would sell me for your music box? I thought we were friends! -Starts crying-

Dororo: It's not like that, Koyuki-dono!

Mei: Oh so you are saying you like her?

Dororo: No! I mean Yes! I mean...MOVE IT ALONG PLEASE!

Mei: Okay...Dororo...The traumas are all a lie.. He was the one that made Keroro feel guilty because HE planned all those stuff.

Dororo:I do not!!

Mei: Let me see...I don't have a friend which can turn into your biggest lies so I'll just say you did! Cause I freakin' CAN!

Dororo: Let's just get this over with...

Daanish: It ain't gonna end yet. There's like, 6 more reviewers to go with 3 lies...I mean lines each.

Dororo: Damn...

Mei: Dororo...He actually tried to get his revenge on Keroro but sadly failed...

Dororo: Not going to argue....not going to argue...

Daanish: Hey! Keroro dude person! I heard Dororo tried to break your Guns!!...

Mei -whispers to Daanish-

Daanish: I mean Gunpla!

Dororo: I did not!!!

Daanish: 5 bucks please.

Giroro: -Hands up 5 dollars-

Mei: Oh well...Dororo...Is actually Koyuki's boyfrirend...

Dororo: Am not!

Mei: Yes you are!

Dororo: No!

Mei: Yes!

Dororo: No!

Mei: Yes!

Dororo: No!

Mei: Yes!

Dororo: No!

Mei: No!

Dororo! Yes!

Daanish: What a lame trick...

Mei: Who cares! He still confessed!...Anyway...continuing...Dororo...Will always remain uke...

Daanish: What's uke?

Mei: I have no idea but this person reviewed it so I can't deny it.

Daanish: Who?

Mei: I forgot...

Dororo: I am not uke whatever that is!!

Mei: Since none of us know what it means...

Zeruru: I know!

Mei: Shut up you freakin' Jew!

Zeruru: Firstly, I'm a keronjin and secondly, racism not allowed!!

Mei: Fine, Shut up YOU...uh...Fluffy bunny!!

Zeruru: What the?...

Mei: Anyway...Dororo...Eyes of truth actually is that he secretly read the manus.

Daanish: Once again, what does that mean?!?!?!

Mei: I have no idea...

Dororo: Neither do I so lets move it!

Zeruru: I know!!

Mei: Shut up you Stupid fluffy bunny! Moving on...Dororo...His ninja arts are only light- and smoke effects.

Daanish: Anyone know ninja speak here?

Mei: Sorry. Only draw, write about, create and watch ninjas so...I have no idea.

Dororo: Uh...My ninja abilities also contain more that just that. I **am **a high class ninja afterall.

Mei: Yeah, you can gloat all you want later...Dororo...He is such a Coward...

Dororo: Am not! How could you say that Mei-kun...

Mei: I'm a friggin girl god dammit!

Dororo: Mei-kun...

Mei: DIE!!! -Eyes turn to fire-

Daanish: You can kill him once this is over! I need the 10 bucks from that Tamama girl over there!

Tamama: I am a boy!!!!

Mei: Atleast we are on the same page here...-Looks down at Tamama- No wonder everyone says I sound like you...MOVING ON!! Dororo...He really likes be traumatized everyday...

Dororo: LIES! -Attacks Mei-

Daanish: 10 bucks please.

Tamama: -hands over 10 dollars-

Mei: -Ducks and lets Dororo smash into the wall- Sit -Puts Dororo on chair- Dororo...has a crush on Giroro.

Dororo: I do not!! Mei-kun...

Mei: For the last time...**I AM A GIRL!!**

Kururu: -insanely jealous- ku ku ku ku ku ku ku...

Mei: Looks like you made Kururu jealous...

Dororo: don't kill me please!

Mei: Yeah! I need him for the show! Anyways. Dororo...He LOVES koyuki.

Dororo: We already clarified that I like her as a friend. Now move on.

Mei: Uh...Ok...Dororo...he has his mask to hide his vampire jaws

Dororo: No I do not!

Mei: Then prove it to us!

Dororo: -pulls off mask and it is completely not vampire-ish-

Everyone: LE GASP!

Mei:...Whoops...Had my audience remote on French...

Dororo: -Puts mask back on- You mean there's no real audience?

Mei: Sorry. There are only like, 5 fans...

Daanish: She's bad at math...

Mei: We are in the same math group which means you suck too you know...Dororo...he trains by slashing the heads off of innocent bunnies

Dororo: I do not!

Everyone: Conejitos pobres...

Mei: Whoops. On Spanish.......Kururu!!

Kururu: ku ku ku ku ku! pochito.

Everyone: Poor bunnies...

Dororo: You really need to fix that thing...or get a **real** audience.

Mei: Shut up! Dororo...after he kills the bunnies, he sucks on their blood with his vampire teeth

Dororo: We already clarified that I do not have vampire teeth!

Mei: But we didn't clarify that you **don't** kill bunnies.

Dororo: Damn...

Mei: Dororo...He has a huge ZIT behind his mask!

Dororo: You already saw under my mask once, you ain't seeing it again. A ninja must never reveal their identity!

Daanish: but we all know who you are...

Dororo: Just get on with it, PLEASE!

Mei: Well, this is from Zefri and I can't interpret it so I'll just put it here as it is.

Do you know how Dororo REALLY got so strong.

His trauma over Keroro bullying him is a lie. The truth is, he bullied Keroro and Giroro! Used them for training practice. But then, thanks to connections with the almighty Zefri, he had their memories wiped, and whenever he remembers the cruel things he did to them, he's set off into trauma over the guilt of the hideous truth.

Daanish: Say whut now?

Dororo: I did not do anything to them! Keroro was the one who made multiple copies of me for my dango... -cries-

Mei: I can't believe you bullied them and asked Zefri to wipe their memories...

Dororo: I didn't!

Mei: It's ok...We all know that Zefri is always right.

Guy in Audience: No! I think Dororo is right!

Mei: When did we get a human in here?...Other than the cast of Keroro Gunso of course

Keroro: You mean you guys aren't human?

Daanish: Jeremy+Jeffrey+Nuclear Waste+Us being able to create a comic where we can alter the world as we know it= super natural beings.

Mei: Couldn't have said it better myself. -Highfives Daanish-

Dororo: ARGH! I HATE YOU MEI!!

Daanish: 50 bucks please.

Natsumi and Fuyuki: -Hands over 50 bucks each-

Mei: I guess it's my turn! Dororo...He changed his name because he was ashamed that he strangled a cat in the forest.

Dororo: -Trauma Switch On- Mei-kun is So mean...

Mei: Maybe I shouldn't have cut my hair...-Trauma Switch On-

Daanish: -Hits Mei and Mei snaps out of it-

Mei: Well Join us next time with uh...Hm...We have a request for the Garuru Platoon so...next up on the chair is TORORO!

Daanish: Why not this Garuru Person?

Mei: Because it's too obvious.

Daanish: Right. JOIN US NEXT TIME!

Everyone: -Waves-

Mei: Review or I bring out Treq!

Daanish: You mean Trequizelle? The guy who can turn his hand into bats, racquets and other stick like things?

Keroro: -Sniggers- Trequizelle!

Mei: -Poofs in Treq-

Giroro: -blushes- Man that girl is hot...

Kururu: Ku ku ku ku ku! According to my computer, he is a guy. So i see you have a taste in guys huh? -blushes-

Mei: -poofs Treq out before he can kill Giroro- Ok...He won't work...Anyway, REVIEW OR I KILL THIS TOTALLY FAKE BUNNY!

Daanish: Bye! It would be longer but the rest is censored for sexual reasons. -Waves goodbye and closes the curtains.

* * *

Underlined: Done

**Bold: Not done**

_Italic: Next_

Keroro  
Dororo  
**Kururu  
****Giroro  
Tamama  
Natsumi  
Fuyuki  
****Aki  
Momoka  
Paul  
Kogoro  
Lavie  
Saburo/Mutsumi  
Alisa  
_Tororo  
_****Garuru  
Taruru  
Pururu  
Zoruru  
Shurara  
Putata  
Mekeke  
Gyororo  
Robobo  
Nuii  
Doruru**

**********__****And some more which I forgot their names...**


End file.
